


Cupid Must Be Drunk

by Jill_In_The_Palace



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band), camren
Genre: Angst, Camren - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jill_In_The_Palace/pseuds/Jill_In_The_Palace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cupid must be drunk when he aimed and release the arrow of love because never in your wildest imagination have you ever thought of being with each other because for all you know, you secretly hate each other. But the question is, 'Why are you married to each other?'</p><p>This is a CamRen story in an AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eye To Eye

_"And I was like baby, baby, baby ohhh.. Baby, baby..."_

Lauren Jauregui groaned in frustration as she heard Baby by Justin Bieber, the annoying tone of her phone that she meticulously assigned to her equally annoying assistant whenever she calls Lauren to wake her up or to inform her about her schedule. Lauren unwillingly pressed the answer button and lazily placed the phone on her ear.

"What?" She growled.

"Good Morning, Lauren. How are you doing on this fine Sunday morning?" Her assistant/bestfriend asked perkily. Dont get her wrong, she likes her assistant. In fact, she is the only person aside from her family and friends who can tolerate her mood swings and crabbiness. She is grateful that she has a very hands on and loyal assistant who never fails to save her ass whenever she does something stupid but right now she cant help but sneer at the girl because first, it's sunday and it's the only time of the week that she doesn't need to work. Second, Lauren is suffering from a hangover due from drinking too much last night and third, she just doesn't feel like talking to anyone right now.

"Oh, easy there, Tiger. I was just calling to let you know tha--"

"Stop! If it's about work then call me back later. Bye!"

________

Lauren Jauregui, a 26 year old multi awarded singer, an amazing actress, a sexy seductress, rich kid, and a hot casanova. Name it and she has it. She's not only famous for being a public figure but also very notorious when it comes to women. Yes, it's not a secret that Lauren's gay and not just gay but an overly confident, chick magnet.

6 years ago, when she was just starting her career, the management talked her into keeping it as a secret but Lauren, being her stubborn self, didn't agree with them. She lives by the rule "if they cant accept me, they dont deserve me", which is her life long motto. The management was really forced to plan how they will incorporate her 'coming out of the closet' to the public and the launching of her album into a less disastrous way. They already came up with something but of course Lauren doesnt like to be instructed and so she didn't follow what she was told. On the day of her album launching, a girl came up to her and kissed her in front of the camera and people who were there at the said event. Lauren didnt push the girl. Instead she cupped the back of the girls head and kissed her back. To say that the media were stunned was an understatement. It took a couple of seconds before someone says something. She was supposed to launch her first album but then it came more of like a stupid talk show. They just ask a few questions about the album and the rest of the question were channeled to her being a lesbian.

It was indeed a disastrous moment. Her manager and producer were mad beyond belief to the extent that Lauren taught it would be her first and last album. Again, being her stubborn self, she just shrugged them off, smirked at them and jokingly said, " Another dream of mine is to become a sexy barista. Do you think I'll be in?" Her manager throw her out of the room after saying it and ask not show her face for the rest of the day. That was actually the reaction she was hoping for so that she could escape the horrible conversation.

After getting out of the "dungeon" she went back to her house, went straight to her room, took out her phone and texted someone.

 **To Ally,**  
"Hey, thanks for the kiss. You did well! Not only will my parents be pissed at me when they see that but also I'm sure I'll be in the news in a few hours."

After typing it, Lauren hit the send button and sat down her phone at her bedside table. As expected, her phone vibrated, alerting her that she got a new message.

 **To Lauren,**  
"Ha! Good luck with that. I'm sure your parents will chew your ears off for putting a show like that."

To Ally,  
"It's fine. I dont care! I think it's high time for them to accept who I realy am. They have been in denial for a long time now."

 **To Lauren,**  
"True! Anyway, you should really take a rest. I'm sure you'll have a very busy day tomorrow."

 **To Ally,**  
"Thanks, Al for everything. You're my bestfriend and I promise I'll keep you out of this mess. Love ya!

Morning came and the news about her, being gay, spread like a wildfire. A lot of people criticized her. Bad things were said about her but she couldn't care less because even though there are a lot of bashers, there were also a lot of people who actually supported her and she's more than happy about it not only because she was accepted but also because her album became a big hit. She was everywhere. Tv shows, radio programs, big and small events, name it and Lauren's in it.

Her manager where very much pleased that everything turned out for the better. In just a few months, she was hailed a winner from different award giving bodies. She became a star. She became the person she dreamt of.

Lauren's sudden explosion to stardom is not always rainbows and butterflies and she has already proven that a lot of times. First, the time and effort that she needs to put into her work is unbelievable. Second, temptations are everywhere when you're in the business. And the third, her family who was supposed to be there for her doesn't really support her and that's the thing that hurt her the most.

Lauren, being the only child, she was brought up to follow the footsteps of her parents. She was told to be gracious, to be passionate, to be respectful to have a dream and etcetera. She has all of those but her parents thought it wasn't good enough. They thought, or more like her father thought that it wasn't good enough. That she wasn't trying hard enough. That her achievements at an early age wasn't good enough.

_____________

_Flashback to her last conversation with her father.._

"You should stop doing all of this, Lauren and just focus on your studies. How many times do I have to tell you that  music will not get you anywhere!" Michael said with his arms crossed over his chest while looking at Lauren intimidatingly.

"Why? What is so wrong with me pursuing music? You said to follow my dreams and do what I am most passionate about so here I am doing exactly what you said." She answered, matching the tone of her father's voice.

"Yeah, I said that but what are you going to do after this? Sing to a bar in front of drunken people? Stand on the corner of the street with a damn guitar strapped on your shoulder playing some songs while people drop coins in front of you? That is not what I want for you! That is not what I want for my daughter!"  Michael said with frustration lacing his voice due to her daughter's stubborness.

"Exactly! This is not what you want for me because everything should be all about what you want! You want me to be a lawyer like you or a doctor like Mom! You want me to follow your footsteps. You want me to be a carbon copy of yourself and I dont want that! I dont want to be like you because I want to establish my own name. I dont want to live under you and Mom's shadow!" Lauren's dad was taken aback by his daughter's outburst

"You dont have much of a choice here, Lauren Michelle. This is my house, I am your father and you will do what I think is best for you."

"Haha! So you will use the 'My house, my rules' card on me just to make me do what you want?" Lauren laughed sarcastically. "Okay, fine!"

She stood up from where she was seated and open the door to her father's office. She was about to step out when she heard her father's voice.

"Where do you think you you're going? We're not yet done talking."

"No, I think we're done. And don't worry. I will just go to my room, pack my bag and leave this place."  Lauren answered without turning around and facing her father. "If living here means not doing what I love then, I'll just go and find a place of my own."

After hearing that, her father immediately took the space that was separating her and her daughter and help her arm to make her look at him.

"You are not leaving this house!"

"Try me." she whispered. She shrugged her father's hand on her arm and left the room closing the door with a bang. She immediately went straight to her room pulling out a suitcase and placing it on her bed. She went to the closet and grabbed as many clothes as she can and placed it on the suitcase. She was about to get her bag for her other clothes when she heard a knock.

"Lauren, it's me." she sighed after hearing her Mom's voice. The last thing on her mind was to talk to her Mom because her Mom is the most genuine person in the world. Her relationship with her Dad might be on a rough patch but her relationship with her Mom is not.

She stopped stuffing her bag with clothes when she heard the door clicked and her Mom came into view.

"Honey, what are you doing?" Carla asked, eyeing the clothes and the suitcase on her daughter's bed. "Why are you packing your things?"

"I'm leaving. I cant take it anymore Mom." Lauren closed her eyes when she felt her eyes sting from the tears that she was trying to hold back. "I dont belong here."

"Oh, Honey... Come here." She pulled her daughter in her arms and held her tightly. Carla knows that her husband and daughter are not on the same wavelength right at the moment. She knows that her husband has been bugging their daughter to drop music and persuade a serious profession. Clara is kinda torn in between because although her husband has a point, rhey still can't dictate their daughter on what she should and shouldn't do. She believes that their daughter is old enough to make her own decision. She already tried talking to her husband about it but if there's something Lauren got from her father, it is their stubborness and pride. When their mind is set into something there's no turning back and they also wouldn't admit that they were wrong hence the reason why he's a successful lawyer.

"You should know that he just wants what's best for you. I understand that he got a bit too far with this but be patient with him, Honey." She whispered to her daughter while rubbing her back.

"I know that, Mom, but I also want to do what I want and passionate about. If staying here means not having my freedom then I'll go." She said before wiping a lone tear that escaped her eyes.

"That is not necessary. We can still fix this. I'll talk to him."

"No, Mom. I'm tired of talking to him. He wont listen anyways so what's the point." She shrugged.

"Is this really what you want? Will this really make you happy?"

"Yes, this is what I want and you know ever since I was small that music makes me happy."

"Okay then. If that's the case then please know that I will support you. I'm hundred percent right behind you. You're my baby girl and I love you so much." Clara said hugging her daughter tightly.

"I love you too , Mom. You're the best. I just wish Dad thinks the way you do."

________________

_Back to the present time..._

After being disturbed from her sleep by none other that her cheerful assistant, she was not able to go back to sleep. 'Great!' she whisper-yelled to herself.

She stood up from hed king size bed and went straight to the bathroom to take a bath because as much as she hates to admit it she kinda smells like alcohol. A few minutes later she popped out from the bathroom feeling clean and freshed and took her phone from the bedside table and dialled her assistant's number. After a few rings she heard that all to familiar perky voice.

"Good morning, Princess. So nice of you to give me a call back." Normani, her personal assistant said. Normani and Lauren kind of developed a strong love-hate work  relationship since the black girl is very hands on when it comes to her job. She likes to keep everything organized, she likes to make sure that everything is in place and Lauren on the other hand doesn't like to be instructed. She's spontaneous and not in a good way and it makes her and Normani break into an argument. If it's another person aside from her Mom telling her what to do, she would have given them her piece of mind but when it comes to Normani, she really doesn't mind. She loves getting into the black girl's nerves and she's also a good sport that's why during the course of time they became best friends.

"Stop it, Mani. Why did you called me at seven in the fucking morning? I thought i made it clear not to disturb me when I was sleeping." She growled through the phone.

"Stop being a brat. I was just checking if you were still alive seeing how hammered you were last night. Do you even remember what you've done?" Mani snarled back. "Check out the news. There's alot of photo of you flirting and kissing random girls."

"Really? Were they hot?" she joked trying to lighten the situation.

"You're an ass. Do you know that? My goodness! I swear you keep getting worse. I wouldn't be surprised if one day both of us will get fired. You, from being such a player and a brat and me, for not keeping you under control." She ranted.

"Haha!! They wouldn't do that. I'm too precious to let go and give me a break, I just won another award so I was suppose to celebrate." She fought back. "Anyway, I remember getting my flirt on with Taylor Swift and might have kissed some girls but that's about it. I didn't ask for it. They gave it to me for free." The thing about Lauren is she knows that she's hot and boys and girls want her and she's definitely using it to her advantage. "Look at the bright side, Mani, at least I didn't take someone home coz that, my friend, will definitely be a headline."

Normani could hear her friend's amusement and pride over the phone. Dont get her wrong she loves her to pieces but sometimes she just wanna strangle her.

"I swear, Jauregui, someday you're gonna meet someone who will teach you a lesson you will never forget. And I'm praying for her to come sooner."

"Woah! That's an awesome prayer. Please also include on your prayer for the girl to be beautiful, intelligent and sexy." She joked earning a growl from the girl on the other line.

"Whatever, jerk! Anyway, have you already checked your e-mails?" she trailed off waiting for the other girl to respond. "Of course, you dont! Why did I even ask! I sent you the details for the upcoming BBMA. You got a few nominations and they want you to perform a song so you better practice."

"Oh cool! I cant wait! I can already feel the smell of victory in the air."

"I don't know if that's you being positive or just being your usual cocky self. Either way keep it up. Let's pray that you win." Mani said. She, also, is kinda positive that they'll win seeing as the girl's new single topped the charts for a few weeks and her other songs doing great on the list as well. She's very proud of Lauren for doing so well. She might be a complete ass at times but when it comes to music, she gives her hundred and one percent. "Hey, I gotta go know. I have to save your golden ass again. Trust me, I'm running out of ideas here to tell the media so please be on your best behaviour."

"Yes, Ma'am! Scout's honor." Mani was about to hang up when she heard Lauren spoke again. "I'm not sure if you're aware how grateful I am to have you. Thanks, Mani for everything. You're awesome." She heard Lauren's voice full of sincerity and she cant help but feel proud.

"Going soft on me now, Jauregui? I thought you're a bad ass." Mani joked. She's really not used to hear a serious Lauren.

"I am a badass! I just wanna say that because after BBMA, I'm sure you'll do a lot of saving ass." She laughed and Normani couldn't help but chuckle.

"Whatever! You're such a bitch. I gotta go, Bye!"

"Bye!"

_____________

The day that they've all been waiting for finally arrived. It's BBMA and even though Lauren's already used to events like this, she still gets nervous. Who wouldn't when you will be placed in a room full of artists who are as talented, if not better, as her. She's not a hypocryte. She admits that there are a lot of better artists that her it's just that she's good at charming people.

Her manager along with Normani informed her about the deets. The sitting arrangement, her performance and if she gets lucky, her speech which she thinks is kina ridiculous.

"Okay, Lauren, listen. I want you to be on your best behavior tonight. You've been in trouble the past few days and we dont want that." John, her manager told her. Lauren just rolled her eyes because they've been through this weeks before the BBMA. She's getting fed up for being constantly reminded about how she should act. First was, Normani and now her manager.

"Yeah, relax. You and Mani should really take a chill pill. I know what to do. I can handle this." The green-eyed girl said while taking a wine glass and pulling out a bottle of red wine from the minibar situated inside the Limo they were occupying. She poured the red liquid in the glass and took a long sip which earned a glare from her manager but she just shrugged them off. "We've been through this a lot of times."

"You're right. We already did and I can barely recall a time when you didn't create a fool out of yourself." John answered.

"True. I can still recall all of them. Want me to enumerate it?" Normani seconded.

"Shut up! It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal? For crying out loud, you're like a plague when it comes to interviewers. They dont wanna be near you." John hissed but Lauren just chuckled, enjoying the annoyance of the man.

"I could still recall when a guy from extra interviewed you and you almost made him cry." the black girl said. "He just asked you about your shows and you lashed out on him with your colorful vocabulary."

"What, dont blame me! He was leering at me especially at my boobies." Lauren said nonchalantly. "If he has an x-ray vision, my boobs could have been gone by now and we dont want that. These.." she looked down at her cleavage and tap it a little, "are my babies. I need to protect what's mine."

Instead of getting mad, John and Normani couldn't help but laugh at the girl's antics.

"Okay, fine! But please promise that you'll try."

"Okay, I promise."

"Good. Now, we're almost there so fix your self. Be nice to the people especially to the interviewers."

Instead of answering Lauren just shrugged and gulp the remaining wine on her glass.

A few minutes later, they finally arrives at the venue. What will happen is Lauren will step out of the Limo with her manager and Normani will just head straight inside to secure their seats.

John, who was wearing a gray suit and pants,was the first one to step out of the vehicle. He looked around and saw the number of people in the area. He also saw the paparazzis and media people looking their way and preparing to snap photos of his artist. He heard the fans shouting for Lauren's name and as if on cue, the girl stepped out wearing a red designer dress which complimented her fair skin. She was wearing her hair down with soft curls at the end of it. She waved her left hand to her fans, smiled at them and did her signature hair flick which made the fans go wild. John, who witnessed this couldn't help but chuckle at the girl's teasing. She does that a lot. If he's not gay and too old for this girl, he would have pursued her even if he knows that he doesn't stand a chance because this girl is a hundred and one percent strictly for the girls.

"Hey, stop showing off. Let's go."

"But it's fun."

"Save that for the after party."

"Fine! You're no fun." Lauren took the path that was covered by the red carpet. Smiling smugly while looking at the interviewers who are hesitant to come near her. She remembered some who have been unlucky to be on the receiving end of her attitude and some who are geuninely nice to her. One of those rare interviewers is Chelsea Briggs from Hollywire. That girl is funny and she can definitely keep up with Lauren's sass.

"Hey, Lauren!" exclaimed the blonde girl who engulfed her in a tight hug. "How are you? Wow! You're looking good!"

"Chelsea! It's nice to see you again." The emerald eyed girl smiled genuinely for the first time since she stepped into the venue. "I'm doing wonderful."

"Good to hear that!" She said after she released the girl from their hug. "So how do you feel about all your nominations? Heard you got quite a few."

"Well, honestly, I feel kinda nervous because I am nominated along with some great artists out there. I did soem research and you know, everyone really did great this year." She answered.

"Yeah, that's true! But you also did well this year. Your song 'Bo$$' and the others did pretty well on the charts. You, as an artist, also did great." Chelsea seconded which made Lauren smile.

"Thanks! It's nice to hear other people's opinion about it. Makes me feel proud of myself."

"Well, you should be because I know you will kick some but in there." the girl added which earned a chuckle from the star.

"Haha! Let's hope your right. Lauren spent a few minutes with Chelsea answering questions about her career and what's next for her until it's time for her to head inside. She gracefully thanked the interviewer and fled the area because she still needs to prepare for her performance.

She was about to step in when something or should we say someone caught her eye. Lauren has been to so many events and were interviewed by a lot but it is the first time that she saw that girl. There, just a few meters away from her stood a girl who was doing an interview with One Direction. With watchful eye, Lauren took in the appearance of the girl from a local channel who was focused on talking with the boys. The girl is kinda small but not too small. She was wearing a knee length black dress which compliments her skin color fairly well. Her wavy hair was down and it looked really soft. Her face have just a small amount of make up which highlighted her best features and her lips has a stunning shade of red. Lauren was completely mesmerized and definitely ogling the girl from head to foot and back to her face again eyeing every details of the womans face. The emerald eyed beauty mentally scolded herself for staring at the girl. Sure, the girls cute, attractive even but that's about it. She averted her eyes and looked around her to check where John is because he seemed to disappear somewhere. Lauren was about to leave when she heard an infectious laugh. She scanned the place checking to see where the noise came from when her eyes landed to none other than the same girl she was staring at not too long ago.

'She's cute when she laughs.' She thought to herself. Once again her eyes traveled from the girls exposed legs then up to her sexy body. She was to busy leering at the girl that she didn't notice that the girl was now looking at her. Lauren took her eyes off from the girls body and it landed on the girls face. Their eyes met. Just like in movies, a shiver ran down her spine fron the intensity in the girl's eyes but she didn't think any out of it. The girl's eyes are like a pool of chocolate. It was beautiful and it holds something that Lauren can not decipher. After a few seconds of staring contest the brown eyed girl's brow raised a bit. It was like telling her that she knew what Lauren did. Guilty as charged, Lauren just smirked her signature smirk trying to see if the girl would cave in and smile flirtatiously at her because some girls do but to her surprise, the girl just rolled her eyes and went away. Lauren didn't even realize that the mystery girl's interview with One Direction already ended due to her leering. She followed the girls movement unti she realized what she has done and just chuckle to herself.

'Ohh... a little prickly and playing hard to get. I like my girls like that.' She said to herself. Suddenly, out of nowhere, John appeared on her side.

"Hey, Where have you been? I was looking for you?" Lauren said in confusion.

"Oh sorry. I just had to talk to a few people. Seeing as some of these people are scared of interviewing you so I had to answer all of their questions for you." John answered. "Let's get in and see where Normani is."

Lauren without saying anything just followed suit. Her mind is still occupied with thoughts about the brown eyed girl. She's actually thinking about who the girl is and how she managed to resist her charm.

'Damn it! Am I already losing my charm? How come it didn't work to that girl? Ha! Why am I thinking about it. It's not like she's the most attractive girl I've ever met. She looks pretty simple for me." Lauren thought as they got lost as they push through the door of the place.

Unbeknownst to her, she was being followed by intrigued brown eyes who's slightly amused by what happened awhile ago.

____________

**Tada!!**

**Be nice to me. This is my first ever Camren story. My apologies for all the errors. English is not my first language. Any how, I would like to hear some feedbacks. Is it a Yay or a Nay?**


	2. The Green Eyed Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I've been kinda busy with work but anyway enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry for the error. I'm too tired to re-read it. 
> 
> And oh!! This story is also available on wattpad.

_A few days before BBMA_

"I can't, okay." The brown eyed girl said. "I'd rather just stay here and report here in the studio than go there mingle with those people."

"You dont have much of a choice here, Camila. We don't have a say in this because our bosses already made a decision." Mark said, another showbiz reporter that she works with.

"But why me? Why not Steven or Kate or... Or Dinah!" she said, "I'm sure Dinah would love it."

"Oh, Dinah is also part of the team. If you were just listening to me, you would here we will actually be sending both of you there." Her senior added.

"Fine! I'll do it but just because Dinah will be there." she accepted in defeat. "At least someone I know will be there."

"Think of it this way. We decided for you to do it because you and Dinah are one of the best that we have here." Mark said while leaning against his comfy chair situated behind his desk. "We don't wanna send our newbies out there 'cause god knows it could turn in to a disaster. So, please, just do it for the sake of the company."

As much as she hates to admit it, she knew that he has a point. Come to think of it, it's not really that bad. Going down there also means that she'll get to see and experience the event.

"Ok, I'll do it." She said half heartedly. "If you'll just excuse me, I still need to submit some paperwork that our Boss need later." With that being said she stood from the chair that she was seating and left Mark's office. She's really hesitant to accept but she has no other choice.

* * *

"Knock, knock!" Camila heard an all too familiar voice of her friend on the other side of the door to her office.

"No one's in. Come back next time." she shouted playfully. She heard a hearty laugh and after that, the door to her office opened up showing a tall Polynesian girl.

"What's up, Chancho? How was the meeting with, Mark?" Dinah asked before dragging a chair and taking a seat close to Camila.

"It's horrible." she said, not taking her eyes off the computer in front of her.

"Hmm... How so?"

Camila saved whatever she's doing on her PC and lookes at Dinah for the first time.

"They were sending me to BBMA. You know how much I hate going to events like that." she says exasperatedly. "I hate being with stuck up, cocky and bitchy people. God knows that we have a lot of that there."

"Aye, Chancho. Calm your sweet butt. I'm sure it wouldn't be that bad. Besides, I'll be there with you. You can support me while I fan girl over those hot celebs." The tall girl joked.

"You are the second person today who said that it wouldn't be that bad. Let's just hope that it's true because if that is, then that would be the first and last time that I'll go to that event."

* * *

 

Camila Cabello, daughter of Sinuhe and Alejandro, and a sister to Sofia. Her parents are well known as two of the most successful business people in the states and being their daughter kinda puts pressure on her shoulders because obviously people will expect you to be just like them. Successful. Yes she wants to be successful but not because of her parents. She wants to build her own name. Make her own name and shine her own light that's why she chose a different path for herself and thank god her parents happen to be the most supportive and loving parents in the world. They were right behind her every step of the way despite their busy schedules. They never missed any event in their daughter's life. Every birthday, every school plays, every competition, every achievements and even at every downfalls they were there at her side congratulating her, comforting her, cheering for her and loving her and the word 'thank you' is not enough to express how grateful she is.

When she was still young she already expressed and told her parents that she doesnt want to be a business woman. She wants to be something else and that's what she did. She is now one of the rising names when it comes to showbiz reporting. She's been working for Extra along side with Mario Lopez and her bestie, Dinah Jane, for quite some time now. Honestly, It's kinda funny how she landed that job knowing how much she hates gossips and some douche showbiz personalities. But then again, work is work. She needs a job because though her parents were rich business moguls, she doesn't want to live off of her parent's money. She doesnt want to be 'that' girl who always ask for Mommy and Daddy's help.

* * *

 

_Flashback a year ago..._

"Are you sure, mija? I mean, we are your parents we want to give you the best. You dont have to work your ass of." Alejandro finished the sentence in a whisper making sure that his wife and the cute little toddler sitting on her lap didn't hear him.

"I'm a hundred percent certain, Dad." Camila answered. "I wanna do this."

"But you didn't have to move out. You could stay here with us. We know that you're 24 and want to work for your own but you actually dont have to move out." Sinuhe said while tickling the toddler sitting on her laugh which made the adorable baby to giggle. "And our little angel here will miss you."

Yes it's true. Camila has an adorable two year old sister. Imagine her shock when her parents told her that she'll be a big sister. When she was younger, she always prayed to have a sibling but gave up on it when she turned 18 thinking that it wouldn't happen but 6 years later, here she is now sitting in their living room with her Mom and her Dad with a giggling 2 year old. Sofia, being the smart child that she is, wiggled on her Mom's laugh and looked up at her sister stretching her tiny arms up as a universal sign that she wants to be carried. Seeing that, Camila willingly took the baby from her mother's arms a hugged the baby closed to her chest.

"Fine.. But in one condition. Once I got a descent job you, guys, will let me help you pay for the bills. I dont wanna be a burden." she gave up with a sigh.

"You really dont have to but if that's the only way we could make you stay then sure. Feel free to do so." Alejandro said. "Now tell me about your interview with Extra."

Camila fill them in with the deets about her interview and the challenges that she has to go through and how she met Mario and the whole crew.

* * *

Camila was walking down the all too familiar hallway of their office. It has been a year since she started working here and she could definitely say that she's enjoying it. The people here were nice to her and the ambiance in their office is kind of light so there's really no pressure. She's grateful that she's making quite a name for herself and she's proud of it since she worked to be where she is now.

"Oops! I'm sorry, Cheechee! I didn't see you." She apologized to her tall bestfriend who she bumped into.

"It's fine! Dont worry your cute lil butt." Dinah joked. "Going home now?"

"Yeah! I decided to finally call it a day since I'm almost done with my material for tomorrow's show. I'll just put the finishing touches at home. You?"

"Heading home as well. You know, you should relax a bit. The reason why we have researchers and writers is to make our lives easier. You don't have do it yourself."

"I know. It's just that I wanna personalize it. I dont want people messing up with my work." she defended.

"You got a point there. Anyway, are you ready for the BBMA?" the tall girl asked.

"Oh no! Dont remind me!" the smaller brunette groaned clearly not excited about it. "I'd rather sit at home and clean the whole house than be there." Despite the fact that she's a public personality, Camila never really liked too much attention and huge crowds. If anything. She'd rather stay at home, read books and hang out with her baby sister.

"You're such an anti-social. Hahaha!" Dinah laughed. "Seriously I'm kinda amazed how you do so well in front of the camera giving insights and opinions with people watching you despite the fact that you really hate crowds."

"Hate is such a strong word, Di. I dont hate them, I just dont like too much attention." she explained.

"You're weird!" Dinah breathed out. "I can't believe I'm friends with you. Haha!" she finished jokingly making the Latina laugh.

Once they reached the parking lot, they both said their goodbyes and parted ways. Camila opened the door of her black and white mini cooper and drove home. All she wants to do now is to get inside her room and sleep. She still have a lot of things to finish but she really need a nap to take out her mind from today's happenings.

After a few minutes of driving she finally reached the familiar drive way and saw her Mom's car parked at their garage. Ever since her Mom gave birth to Sofia, she toned down her busy work schedule to attend to the youngster's needs. Now, she just work from home and only get out if there's a meeting that she needs to attend. Her Dad insisted on getting a nanny but her Mom declined saying that she wants to see every little milestone of their child and that was enough to make her Dad shut up.

Camila parked her car beside her Mom's vehicle and got out of it carrying her bag on her right hand and her coat on the other. With quick steps, she trudge the pathway leading to their front door. She draped the coat that she was holfing on her shoulder so that she could fish out the key to their house. Once done, she inserted the key and opened the door. She was instantly met by warmth and comfort that only their house provide. With a contented sigh, she went to their living room and saw her adorable little sister watching Dora the explorer wearing a yellow onesie and holding her stuffed toy on her right hand. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of her sister. Quietly, she placed down her bag and coat and walk behind Sofi who was so engrossed in the show that she didn't even realize that she has an audience.

"BOOOO!!!!" Camila shouted from behind which made the little girl squeal loudly and drastically spin around from where she's standing looking for the culprit.

"Mila! Bad!" Sofi placed her hand on her hip and her head cocked slightly on the left.

The older girl couldn't help but chuckle at the toddler's antics. She knelt in front of the girl to match her size.

"I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to scare you. You just look so cute." she said with a pout and pulled the kid for a hug. "I missed you."

"Miss you more!" Sofi answered and hugged her sister back.

"Oh, you're already here." Sinu said as she appears from the kitchen and saw her kids. "You're early. Dinner's not yet ready."

"Yeah. I took an early out. I feels so suffocated in the office." the brunette answered while stroking Sofi's brown hair.

"And why is that?" Her Mom asked after taking a seat on the couch.

"You know how BBMA is just a round the corner, right? Apparently, the company doesn't want the newbies to do the interview so to make the story short they kinda pushed me in to doing it and you know me, I hate being around these famous people. Dont want their big heads rubbing off on me." She finished. Camila took a seat next to her Mom and leaned her back on the couch, her eyes still locked at her little sister's figure.

"You're funny, Mija. You work as a showbiz reporter for what, a year now and here you are saying that. You know that it's part of your job. It's inevitable for you not to meet them up close and personal." Sinu finished with slight amusement in her voice.

"But it's different. I work in the studio. I was never sent to work in the field." her eldest child groaned.

"Stop being a baby and suck it up. That's the job that you chose so you have to endure the things that you dont like." Her Mom answered after patting her daughter's thigh and slowly got up from the couch and went back to their kitchen.

"I hate it when you're right." Camila muttered to herself knowing that she just lost the argument. Her Mom's right. She chose to do this so she really needs to man up and do what she was told.

"Mila dance!" Sofi said while wobbling to the song that Dora and Boots were singing. Camila couldn't help but smile at the cuteness of the child so not even thinking twice, she once again knelt right beside the girl and danced with her until the song finished. Apparently, after a few minutes of dancing, singing, jumping and playing around, the little girl threw herself at her big sister and buried her face to her neck before yawning.

"Oh! Look who's tired." Camila exclaimed lifting the little girl and moving towards the kitchen. "Mom, I'll put Sofi to bed. Looks like this silly goober will not be able to join us for dinner. She's so worn out."

The woman turned her back to the meal that she was cooking to face her daughters. " Yeah, take her too bed. I'm sure she wont be awake 'til tomorrow. I'll prepare a bottle for her in case she gets hungry. Change your clothes Mila. Dinner is almost done. Your Dad will be late so it's just the two of us tonight."

"Oh, okay. I'll be back in a few." with that Camila took the stairs and went to her sister's room and settled her down. Kissing the girls forehead before going down the stairs and helping her Mom with their dinner.

* * *

_The day of the BBMA_

The day that she's been trying to forget finally arrive. The day where she'll be exposing herself to harm. She knows that she's been over reacting but she's really not into this unlike Dinah who has been bouncing on her seat due to excitement inside the van. They are both already dressed and they're just waiting for the 'show offs' to arrive so that they could finally do their job.

"Oh my god! I can't wait! For this damn thing to start!" Dinah said with too much enthusiasm. "I wonder if Beyonce will be here."

"I'm sure she'll be here. Besides, I heard she'll be performing." Camila answered not even hiding her boredom.

"You know what, Mila, if you really dont want to do this, I will understand. I know how much you dislike this. If you want, you could just sit right here and I'll do it." The Polynesian girl offered sincerely.

"Awwe.. Dinah! I appreciate it but as much as I dont wanna do this, I cant just take your offer. It will be unfair to you." the shorter girl answered.

"Just look at this the positive way. You'll get to see those hot piece of meat. You know, something that will help you get off at night." She joked earning a slap on her arm from the small girl.

"Dinah! What the hell?" Camila screeched. Her face now blushing due to what Dinah said.

"Ouch, cheechee! Take a chill pill. I was only joking.... Or maybe not." the tall girl answered which earned another smack on her arm. "You cant honestly tell me that you are not attracted to any artist. I would send you straight to a convent if you dont."

"Oh don't be dramatic. I find some of them attractive I just dont flaunt it like you do. If I dont know you any better, i would say that you're a lesbian for Beyonce. Ouch!" Camila explained before being smacked in the arm by Dinah.

"Are you trying to say that I'm a flirt? And I am not a lesbian for Beyonce. I just admire her skills. Honestly, if she will run as the president I will definitely vote for her."

"All I am sa---"

"Sorry to interrupt your heart to heart girl talk but everything's okay now. So, we'll be airing live in just a few minutes." Alvin, one of the crew said before disappearing and leaving the two girls alone.

"Ready or not, Mila we have to do this."

"Yeah, I gathered. Better get this stupid thing started so that we can finish this early." With that, both girls alight the vehicle and went straight to their designated areas.

Camila glanced at Dinah who has a look of excitement on her eyes and thought to herself that she actually look like a child who's about to get her Christmas gifts while she, on the other hand, is not as half enthusiastic as the said girl. Sighing to herself, she gave herself a pep talk and put on her game face as she spotted her first victim. Sam Smith. Camila and her camera man went towards Sam and introduce themselves before throwing questions after questions and thanking the man afterwards.

'Sam's not bad. Hmm.. Look's like not everyone's a douche.' Camila thought to herself while looking around eyeing for her new victims.

After a few minutes and 5 interviews later, Camila is now left with One Direction. If she's completely being honest. She's not a big fan of the group, she thinks that they are over rated and if not for those desperate, horny teenage girls then these boys will not be famous.

"So tell me guys, are you excited about tonight's event?"

"Yes." They answered in unison.

"We're actually hoping for the best. We have tough competitors this year but hopefully we'll be lucky enough to make it." Harry, the boy with long, messy, brown hair with a thick British accent answered.

"And also, win or lose, it's fine. Being nominated is actually an honor. Knowing that everyone really did well this year." Liam seconded.

"That's true! But I think you guys have a good chance on these. Just by basing it on how the fans react to you guys is a sure sign that you'll get this." Camila said while looking around and searching the crowd. She doesn't know why but she has a strong urge to find something. She's not sure what or who she's looking for but something's telling her to look around and so she did. Without listening to the boy band's answer she scanned the crowd. She  saw the fans screaming at their idol's arrival, she saw other reporters doing some interviews and she saw the artists posing for the paparazzis. Camila once again averted  her eyes and that's when she saw what she's subconciously looking for or more like who she's subconciously looking for.

There she is, standing not so far away from her, wearing a red dress and eyeing her body up and down like it's some work of art. Camila felt self conscious. No one has ever looked at her like that. Sure, she's known some perverts looking like her like she's a piece of meat but it's definitely not like this. She knows who the girl is. The girl who does nothing but trouble. The girl whose notoriety can be felt within 50 mile radius. The girl who breaks a lot of people's heart and the girl who she grew to dislike even without properly meeting her because of her bitchy attitude and rudeness. The girl who goes by the name of Lauren Jauregui who she calls as the green eyed monster is looking at her. Camila felt insecure. She knows that she shouldn't be but she couldn't help it. Trying to gain her composure, she turned her back to the boys who were still busy rambling about something she's not aware of. Camila once again turned her attention to the other girl and that's when their eyes meet. It was just a few seconds but it felt like minutes to her. Lauren was actually the one who averted her eyes and roam it down Camila's body. When Camila saw this, she realized what the other girl is doing. Two can play a game. The moment Lauren's eyes flick back to her face, she plastered a look on your face which says, I know what you're doing. And she raised an eyebrow which she knows will send the message. The girl on the other hand chuckled to herself, shook her head from side to side and smirked like she doesnt care that she just got caught

Camila was broken from her trance when she heard her name being called and composed herself. She saw Dinah waving at her and looked back to the boys.

"Well, I think this ends the conversation. As much as we love to talk to you guys, it's time for you to go. Goodluck, boys!" Camila said mentally patting her back for not messing up. After bidding goodbye she once again looked to where the emerald eyed girl was standing and saw that she's now being escorted by what Camila presumed is her manager. Camila's eyes followed the girl until she disappeared from her sight.

"Oh my God, Cheechee! This is the best. Remind me to tell the producers to send me to events like this. I love it here!" Dinah ranted unaware that the other girl is completely lost in her own world. Her mind going back to what just happened between her and the other girl. "Hey, are you even listening?" The tall girl nudged her, effectively cutting her off from her musings.

"Yeah, yeah! I am listening. You want me to repeat what you just said?" Deep down she was actually praying that Dinah wont say no because if she does, then she'll figure out that she was not really listening in the first place.

"No need to repeat it." Dinah dismissed. "So, tell me, did you enjoy it?"

"Hmm.. Well, it was ok."

"Just ok?"

"Yeah. You know how much I dislike events like this." Camila heard the Polynesian girl sigh.

"You're so anti-social."

"No, I'm not! I just dont want to be surrounded by th---"

"Yeah, I know! I've heard it all before. Geez, woman! Live a little." Dinah said cutting her off. "I wont be surprised if you grow old alone."

"Dinah! What the hell?"

"What?Just saying." the tall girl shrugged her shoulders before putting a hand on the girls arm, "Who knows, you might meet your Prince Charming here." she added and boy, was she right. Little did they know, Camila already met that person they were just not aware of it yet.  
_______________

Camila woke up with a bad case of head ache. Her head is pounding, her mouth taste sour and her body aches. She turned to her left and was met with a ray of light seeping through the window effectively hitting her eye and she groaned in pain as she covered her eyes with her arms. After a few seconds, Camila shuffled to her right and felt something which made her stop any movement. She felt a soft and warm flesh beside her. Without looking, Camila finally took in her surroundings. She looked up above her and saw a ceiling with velvet paints. She looked at her left and saw the walls painted the same color as the ceiling. Camila's heart beat suddenly became fast when realization hit her like a storm.

'This is definitely not my room.' She said to herself. She also lifted the sheet that was covering her body to confirm her suspicion and voila! She was right. She's naked. 'Oh god! What have I done?'

Camila tried to compose herself as hard as she could. Maybe she was just mistaken. Maybe she was just dreaming. Maybe nothing happened. Maybe out of her drunken state she just unconsciously stripped off her clothes. But how the hell could she explain the hickey that she saw on her left chest just below her breast.

She was digging through her brain trying to recall who she had sex with but noone came to her mind she's clueless. Mustering up all the courage that she could, she turned to look on her right to see who the occupant is but she was met with a long black hair covering the occupant's face. 'A girl! I had sex with a girl!' Camila cringed at the realization because surely, she find women attractive but that doesn't mean that she's gay. She's never dated a girl so this is kinda new to her. And now, come to think of it, she'd actually rather date a girl than have sex with a girl. But on the positive note, she's kinda thankful because she doesn't have to worry about pregnancy.

Camila lifted her left hand to brush the hair out of the other woman's face just so she could see who she is. Slowly Camila reached forward and touched the smooth hair out of the girls face she was so focused on the hair that she was putting behind the girls ear that she didn't realize that the girl opened her eyes and is now looking at her. Camila turned her eyes back to the other woman's face and that's when it hit her. The woman she slept with was exactly the same person she saw at the BBMA practically undressing her with her piercing gaze. That person is none other done, Lauren Jauregui. Camila's breath was stucked to her lungs, her hand stopped the movement and her eyes were just locked at the other's eyes. She was brought back to reality when she heard the all to familiar tone of her fan. Panic started to rise on her chest and that's when it happened. She not so accidentally managed to kick Lauren and the other girl fell on the floor pulling the sheet on the process making the other woman bare naked on the bed.

"Ahhhhh!!!" Camila screamed when she felt the chills hit her body. Hurriedly she grabbed a pillow to cover her body. Lauren, on the other hand was groaning in pain due to the impact of her fall. Sure she fell on top of the carpet but that doesn't mean that it didn't hurt. Just like the other girl, her head is pounding due to the amount of alcohol that she took in her system. It also doesn't help when you have someone screaming like it's the end of the world.

* * *

"Mother fucking hell!" Lauren said while massaging her temple. Slowly she got up and wrapped the sheets to her naked body and looked at the girl before screaming, "Shut the fuck up!!!"

Hearing the other girl scream at her was enough to make Camila see red. Camila took another pillow on the bed and hit the other girl with it with so much force without even thinking that she's once again exposed.

"You stupid rapist! What have you done to me!" Camila shouted. "I will kill you!"

"Hey! Stop!" Lauren shouted while trying to block the pillow. "You're the one who took advantage of me!" Lauren jumped towards the girl and pinned the naked woman on the bed. Camila's hands were held tightly by Lauren on top of her head, their face was so close and the only thing separating them was just the thin sheet that was wrapped on the green-eyed girl's body. That certainly got Camila's attention. She tried to wriggle and fight Lauren off but she's too strong for her.

"For fuck's sake, stop moving! Let's talk about it." Lauren breathed obviously annoyed but doing her best to calm the crazy girl down. "I'm gonna release you now but don't try to hit me. Let's talk about it coz I also dont know what happened."

The green-eyed girl pull Camilla into a sitting position and covered the girl's body with a robe. The brunette on the other hand is just doing what the older woman is saying without saying any word. Once settled  she released the other girls hands. Lauren took in the other woman's appearance. She looks so small. This girl in front of her is different from the girl she saw last night. Lauren was about to say something however she was interrupted by her phone's ringing. Sighing she, took her phone from the coffee table beside the bed and answered it without even looking at the caller ID.

"What?!" she huffed.

"Lauren Michelle, that is not how you speak to your mother." Hearing her mother's voice and how she said her name meant that she was in serious trouble. "Where are you?"

"Oh, Hi, Mom! I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else." The green eyed girl laughed nervously.

"You didn't answer my question. Where are you?" Clara asked once again.

"I'm here. Home. In my house." She answered. She suddenly became nervous with the tone of voice her Mom's using on her.

"Who's with you?" after hearing the question, Lauren's eyes suddenly fell into the brunette who was wearing a robe but still not moving from her spot on the bed.

"No one. I'm alone. Yeah, just me here."

"Why do I not believe you?" Clara inquired. "Are you sure you're not with your TV reporter wife."

Lauren laughed after hearing what her Mom just said. "That's a good one Mom! You almost got me there." she continued but suddenly stopped when she realized that she was the only one laughing. "Wait, what? What wife are you talking about?"

"Dont you dare play with me, Lauren Michelle. You're all over the news."

With that Lauren rushed to turn on the television in her room. And was immediately met by the sound of her name.

'What a pleasant surprise! Looks like our resident player, Lauren Jauregui finally found her match.'

Camila who was silent a while ago was now looking at the television with her mouth hanging open when she saw a picture of her and Lauren giggling together and another one kissing each other. Meanwhile, the other girl was also shocked at what she saw. She clicked the remote control to a different channel and boom...

'We have exclusive photos proving that our favorite singer, Lauren Jairegui tied the knot with her now wife, Camila Cabello.'

"Oh shit!" Both her and Camila said at the same time when they saw the photos flashing on the television. Lauren slumped on her bed followed by Camila trying to take in what they just saw.

* * *

Tada!! Some might say that it's confusing but whatever. Feel free to ask some questions. I'd be more than glad to answer it for you.

 


	3. The Scheme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is also available on wattpad.

After seeing the horrible news on the television, both girls were sat at the bed dumb struck and paralyzed. They were trying to digest what they just saw. They were trying their best to dig into their minds about what happened, about how they ended up married and right at the moment, they can't think properly because they were pretty much hanged over and stressed.

Lauren suddenly stood up and walked back and forth, her right hand placed on her neck. "How could I be so irresponsible?" she said out loud. "How did we end up getting married when I dont even have a ring on my finger and I also dont have a recollection about it." she continued. She stopped pacing when she remembered that she was not alone and she directed her gaze to the immobile girl sitting on the edge of the bed. "Camila, get dressed. Let's talk about it."

* * *

 

After a few minutes, both girls are now fully clothed. Instead of the bedroom, they are currently lounging at the living area of Lauren's house and both are sitting right across each other. Lauren's eyes were fixated on the girl while Camila's eyes were so busy looking at her own hands.

"Ahemm.." the green-eyed girl purposefully cleared her throat trying to get the other woman's attention. She waited but the other girl didn't even bother looking at her. "Look, we need to talk about it. We can't just sit in silence while rhe world is feasting over our marriage. She said doing an air quote at her last word.

"No shit, Sherlock!" Camila said, making the other woman's eyes widen. It was definitely not what she expected to hear from the other girl. Her tone was laced with a mixture of anger, frustration, confusion and sadness. Lauren isn't dumb. Of course she knows the reasOn why the other girl is acting like that. She is also feeling rhe same.

"Woah! Calm your tits, woman." Camila did not respond when she heard that she just glared at the green eyed girl.

 _'At least it made her look at me.'_ The older woman thought and mentally pat her back.

"You're an asshole!" Camila blurted out which, once again caught Lauren by surprise. "You stupid, stuck up, selfish, bitch! You took advantage of me."

"Excuse me? I," Lauren paused then pointed a finger at herself, "took advantage of you? You must be out of your damn mind!" she continued. Is this girl crazy? She thought. One moment she was sitting there looking like she has the wprlds biggest problem and now she's yelling at her and calling her names.

"No! You are the one who is out of your mind! You got me drunk at the party and a few hours later I woke up here in this place not only naked but also married to an asshole!" The brunette fired back.

"Oh. My. Goodness! You think I would take advantage of you? Why would I do that? What's so special about you, huh? For all I know, it was you who took advantage of my drunken state." The green eyed stood up ang glared at the other girl who was also standing. They were standing a good two feet away from each other. "Tell me, did you enjoy molesting me?"

Camila's patience is slowly fading away so before she could do something she'll regret she took a step back and took a deep breath. "Fuck you!" she said loud enough for the other girl to hear.

"Oh, babe! Looks like we already did." The green eyed girl taunted. Before the younger woman could reply they heard the phone ring. Lauren didn't bother listening to Camila's response and just answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"How dare you Lauren hnag up on me like that? Is that what you get from being in the entertainment world?"

"No, Mo--"

"No! You better prepare. We are flying there to see you and your wife. I'm so mad at you right now. And I dont take no for an answer. We'll catch the earliest flight possible." Lauren does not even have the chance to protest because her Mom already hanged up on her. Realizing what the older Jauregui said made her panic. She knows that she's royally screwed. She doesn't know how she'll explain to her parents that she has no recollection of what happened. She is sure that it will disappoint not only her Dad, because he already is disappointed of her, but also her Mom and she doesn't want that. The last thing she needs is to lose one of the last person who believes in her. One, being her grandmother and two, her Mom. All of the thoughts inside her head were making her dizzy. If she could only turn back the time she wouldn't take even a sip of alcohol. Hell, she wouldn't even set foot on that stupid BBMA.

Lauren turned to face the younger girl but she saw no one. The chair was empty. It was like the girl just vanished into thin air. She internally panicked because whether she likes it or not, she needs the other girl. She needs her help. As much as she hates to admit it, no one could help her but the other girl. The green eyed woman pset the phone down and with hurried steps, she climb the stairs up to her room with the thought that maybe the other woman just went and retrieve her things. Once she reached the door to her room she pushed the door with much force but saw no one inside the room. She ran towards the bathroom in hope that the girl was there but, still, she found no one. The dark haired girl quickly ran down the stairs and search the whole house but just like before she saw no one.

"What the hell!" she yelled out of frustration. "Fuck this! She didn't even say goodbye. That sneaky bitch! We're not even done talking."

She continued ranting until she saw her car key. Without hesitation, she ran outside towards her car, started the engine and drove out looking for the brunette hoping that she's still around. It seems like the universe is on her side and Lauren couldn't help but smile in relief when she saw the person she's looking for. She drove her car and stopped beside Camila.

"Hey, you! Get in." Hearing the familiar voice Camila did not even stop walking. She just continued on walking without minding the girl who was tailing her inside the car.

"Come on! Dont play hard to get. Get in. We still need to talk." the green-eyed tried and once again received nothing in response.

"Hey!!!" Lauren beeped her horn still trying to get the other woman's attention.

"What?! Can you just leave me alone?" Camila said with annoyance in her voice and glared at the persistent girl which made her stop blowing the horn of her car. After Camila said it she resumed walking and this time she walked faster than before. Lauren, on the other hand, saw it and quickly stopped the car, got out of it and ran after the girl.

"Hey! Stop!" She grabbed the younger woman's hand and pull her back which made Camila stumble back to Lauren. Gaining her balance she shrugged the other woman's hands off of her.

"Stop following me. I'm going home." Camila said.

"No! You can't. We need to go home and talk."

"No! I am not going back there. I am going home and set things straight."

"Really? And what exactly are you gonna tell them? That you were an irresponsible drunkard who married a stranger? That not only were you drunk but also you dont remember anything? Fine, go! Ruin your image." Lauren said through gritted teeth. She is thankful that she is living in an exclusive village or else this exact moment will be all over the news.

Hearing those words come out from the other woman's mouth made Camila think twice. Lauren was right. It would ruin her image. She'll be the talk of the town and her parents will surely be disappointed about it not that they aren't right now. She is one hundred and one percent sure that her parents already know this.

"You know I am right, Camila so let's get out of here before some people sees us." Lauren said uncrossing her arms and offered her hand to the other girl. Camila just looked at it while contemplating whether or not she could come with the girl. She let out a sigh and the green eyed girl took it as a positive sign that the girl is finally willing to come back to her place and talk to her but to her disappointment the girl just said no, turned her back and continued walking away. Lauren was rendered speechless with her hand still hanging in the air. Upon realizing what just happened, Lauren's patience finally ran out.

"You are the most difficult person I've ever met." She stomped her feet towards the girl and clenched her hand around the other woman's left wrist which caused the younger girl to stop and just like a blur, Lauren man handled Camila. She threw the shocked girl over her shoulders and walked back towards her car.

"You! Stupid! Bring me down!" Camila shouted her hands simultinuously beating Lauren's back.

"Stop beating me or else I'll drop you head first." she threatened.

"Pervert! Put me down! This is kidnapping!"

"Oh, babe! It is not kidnapping. You are my WIFE, remember?" Lauren rolled her eyes at the word and took quick steps towards the car which is a good 15 feet away. "I'll take you home with me by hook or by crook so stop it."

Upon reaching the car, Lauren opened the door to the backseat and practically shoved the younger girl inside who cursed her. After she closed the door, she ran towards the driver's side and got in. Once inside she placed the key to the hole, started the engine and made a u-turn. Few minutes have passed and Lauren actually mentally prepared herself for the onslaught of words but she heard nothing. She looked at the rearview mirror making sure that the girl didn't jumped out of the car. She smiled inwardly when she saw Camila sitting like a child with a pout on her face on the back seat. It was still early but she feels really tired. She just wants this day to end peacefully but she's aware that it will be far from peaceful. She still have a lot of explaining to do to her parents, to her manager, to the media and to all her fans. She's aware that it was not only Camila's fault that they were caught up on this whirlwind. As much as she hates to admit it, she played a big part to all of this even though she really can't remember anything.

Lauren reached the front of her house and parked the car. She rushed out and opened the door for the younger girl.

"Out." she demanded. The younger woman glared at her but complied anyway and walked towards the door of the green eyed girl's house. She waited for Lauren to unlock the door and they both went inside. "Sit." Once again, without saying anything, Camila did what she was told but not before bumping Lauren's shoulder on her way to the couch.

"Look, I'm sorry." she starred with an apology. She doesn't really know how to start. She knows that she's been a complete asshole to the other girl. "I'm sorry if this happened."

Camila did not see that coming. She was convinced that this girl is a complete ass and now she was apologizing. "Yes, you're an ass. No doubt about it. Now, are we done talking. Can I go home now?"

"What? No! We haven't really talked about anything yet." the green-eyed girl said with furrowed brows. "I know this is a lot to take but I'll be honest with you. I need you."

"W-what? Yo--" the brown eyed girl stuttered. Realizing what she just said, Lauren was quick to correct herself.

"No! I mean... I need your help." she breathed out with uncertainty.

Camila just scoffed and defensively crossed her arms.

"There's no better way to say it but I want you to go through this whole wedding thing with me."Lauren continued after a few seconds of silence.

"Excuse me? Am I hearing you correctly?" Camila asked her inquiring eyes directed to Lauren. "Why would I do that? This who--"

"I'm gonna stop you right there." she said cutting off the angry brunette. "Hear me out, please." the green-eyed girl said with desperation in her voice.

"And why should I?" the brunette answered harshly.

"Because... Because you have to." she fired back. Seeing Lauren like this kind of made Camila anxious. Somehow, she wants Lauren to open up to her and just say whatever it is that's bothering her but she also knows that she can't just agree to the girl without better explanation.

"You're funny, Jauregui. I dont see any reason for me to help you." Lauren looked at the girl intently. She was trying her hardest not to lash out but this girl is making things a lot harder than she have thought.

"Okay! Fine! I'll tell you the truth. Listen well and dont interrupt. Dont ask questions and this better not end up on your stupid show." Camila did not answered she just sat there wearing a poker face not even fazed by the other woman's reaction.

"I'm asking you to go through with it because of my parents. Mom and Dad said that they'll be coming here as soon as they get the earliest flight to meet you." Lauren started and looked at the quiet girl sitting across her.

"Go on. I'm listening." she stubbornly answered. She's keen on making Lauren tell her the truth. Releasing a deep sigh, the gree eyed beauty continued.

"My Dad and I were not in good terms for a long time now. I have done things in the past that I am not really proud of and it made him disappointed of me. I went against all his wishes and did stupid things that would make him mad. I did it on purpose because I wanted to prove something. While my Dad was mad at me, my relationship with my Mom remained the same. She was always there for me. She supported me. She appreciated all of my efforts and now, after this stupid marriage thing, one thing's for sure, if she learns the truth, she will hate me. That's why as selfish as this sounds, I want you to help me. I cant afford to lose her." Lauren finished. This is the first time that she ever shared that story to someone she barely knows. Camila was quietly processing Lauren's word. She doesn't know why but she kinda believed the other girl's story. While Lauren was relaying her story, she was just sitting there lookingat the girl intently. She was observing how Lauren's eyes were down cast and how she plays with her fingers nervously. This version of Lauren is different from the Lauren that she saw on the television. This version of Lauren looks vulnerable, nervous, scared and honest. This is far from the jerky, cocky and intimidating Lauren that she saw last night.

"Look, I get it, ok. I understand where you're coming from but I can't do it. I dont wanna get caught up in lie and suffer the consequence." she answered with a lot of sincerity in her voice.

"Wait, please. I'll do anything. Just help me." the emerald eyed girl practically begged. Camila was about to answer but her phone rang. She was surprised that her phone was still with her after how Lauren man handled her. She fished out the phone from her bag and looked at the screen. She saw her Mom's name and she suddenly felt nervous. She let the phone ring a few times while she was trying to muster all the courage to speak with her Mom. She closed her eyes and took a deep calming breath. When she opened her eyes she saw a white hand snatched the phone. She squealed in surprise and saw Lauren run up the stairs with her phone she immediately dashed towards the culprit she almost got Lauren but of course, being her clumsy self, she lost her footing and almost stumbled. When she regained her balance she saw that the other girl quickly slammed the door and heard the lock clicked.

"You, piece of shit! Open the door!" Camila screamed while furiously hitting the door. Lauren's back was pressed against the door in fear that the other girl could break in."Dont think about answering the phone. I will kill you!

"Shut up! I'll talk to my mother-in-law." Lauren answered. She knows that Camila will definitely hurt her but this is the only thing her hung over mind could think of.

"I swear to god, if you answer that I will shred you into pieces." Camila threatened.

"Too late, babe!" Lauren fired back and pressed the answer button and purposefully pressed the speaker button. "Hello?" she said.

"Karla Cabello! Where are you? What in the world did you do? Tell me that what we saw on the news is not true." Camila heard her Mom on the other side of the room. She knows that tone of voice all to well. It was her Mom's 'you-better-explain-or-else' tone of voice. She's in trouble. In a deep trouble because of the devil in disguise in the other room. "Karla are you there? Answer me."

"Uhh.. Hi?" Lauren answered. She was not sure of what to say. Just hearing the voice of Camila's mom made her nervous.

"Who is this and why do you have Camila's phone?"

"Uhm.. No..."

"No? What do you mean, no? You wont call my daughter?"

"No! I mean, hi! I mean.." Lauren face palmed herself and took a deep breath to calm herself. "Hi. This is Lauren Jauregui, Camila's wife. How are you, Mrs. Cabello?"

Their current predicament is not serious but after hearing how the 'badass' Lauren Jauregui babbled like an idiot over the phone was enough to amuse Camila. Don't get her wrong, she was mad as hell at the other girl but she's helpless at this moment. She's just praying to who ever is holy for guidance because she'll never hear the end of it now that her Lauren confirmed that she was indeed her wife. Lauren, on the other hand, was sweating profusely and her hands are cold. Her so called wife's Mom is not even physically there but she was nervous and scared.

"May I please speak with my daughter?" She heard from the phone.

"Well, uhm, as much as I want to let you speak with her, she was actually in the bathroom." she answered. Once again after a few minutes she heard silence. "But if yo--"

"Tell me, Lauren. Since I have you on the line. I might as well just ask you." the older Cabello said. "Are you really married to my daughter?"

'It's now or never. I'm sorry, Camila but I have to do this' Lauren thought. "Yes, Mrs. Cabello. We're married."

* * *

 

Once again, Lauren and Camila was sat right across from each other in the living area but it was different now. Camila was seated with a smug look on her face glaring at the emerald eyed woman while, Lauren was seated with her right hand holding an ice pack to her nose. No one was saying anything. They were just seated there in silence.

* * *

 

_Flashback a few minutes ago_

"H-How? I mean, I've never met you before. Karla never even mentioned you."

Lauren being not only a great singer but also an actress sighed dramatically. "I'm sorry about that. We actually agreed to keep our relationship a secret but you know how it is in showbiz."

"I'm not sure if I believe you." Sinu answered.

"I understand that Mrs. Cabello. But can we not talk about this over the phone. I would love to speak with you and your family in person about this." she answered. "I swear I will talk to you guys about it. Just give Camila and I some time."

"I understand." Sinu, though hesitant, accepted the girls explanation. "Anyway can you tell Karla to call me after she's done. I'd like to speak to her and maybe set a date to meet you two."

"Ok. I will. Thanks, Mrs. Cabello. And I'm sorry for keeping it a secret."

"It's ok. We'll talk about it soon. I'm not happy about your decision to keep it from us and marrying so abruptly but I respect your decision." Lauren was about to say something but Sinu beat her to it, "And Lauren... Call me Mami. You are part of the family now."

Lauren heard the line went dead and she releases a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Forgetting about the mad brunette on the other side of the door, she mad a mistake and opened it and was met by a really angry Camila. Her nose is flared, her face is red and her eye brows a furrowed together. Before she could even do something she felt a fist collide with her nose and she stumbled a little.

"I hate you so much!" the smaller woman said.

"Oww!! Bitch! My nose!" She cried in pain. For a small woman, she sure punch a little strong. Lauren clutched her nose and looked at her hand checking if it was bleeding and thankfully it wasn't.

"That's for stealing my phone, answering it, telling my Mom that we're married and practically telling her that I led to her." Camila said all in one breathing.

"I'm sorry! I kinda ran out of ideas to make you agree with me." She groaned.

Camila did not answer. She just webt downstairs and flopped at the couch tailed by Lauren but instead of going to the couch she took out a first aid kit from the kitchen and picked an ice pack and went to the fridge to stuff so ice. After she's done she went back to the living area and sat across Camila.

_End Of Flashback._

* * *

 

No one was speaking. All that they could hear is the sound of the analogue clock ticking.

"Since you already dragged me into your mess, do you have an idea of how we can get out?" Camila asked. She's still pissed off but punchinh Lauren kind of helped alleviate the anger.

"Like I said before, let's go through this." the emerald eyed said in a hushed voice but loud enough for Camila to hear.

"Go through it? Do I really have a choice? You already told my Mom about it." Camila sneered at the other woman.

"I know and I already said sorry."

"No, let's create a contract." Camila suggested. "I'll only get married to you for three months and after all these die down we will have a divorce."

"Three months? Don't you thibk it's a little too fast? I suggest we do it for three years."

"Three years? Are you kidding me? That's a long time! I am so sure that by that time I will pass my prime and no one will want to date me again." the brunette whined. She doesn't want to stay with the other woman for three years because she, too, has plans for herself. "Make it five months?"

"What? Are you crazy? And stop being dramatic. It doesn't suit you." she said after rolling her eyes. "What would people say? That our marriage is just a ploy. That we are bunch of losers who don't know how to keep relationship?

"Let them think of whatever they want. When did you start caring about other people's opinion, huh?" the brunette queried while lifting her left eye brow. "Make it five months and I'll agree."

"No! Three years. That's final. Think of what your Mom and Dad will tell you." Lauren knows that Camila's parents are her priority that's why as bad as it sounds, she's using them to blackmail the girl. "Would you like Mommy and Daddy to get disappointed?" Lauren continued in a baby voice mocking the hell out of Camila.

"You are the devil's daughter." Camila said through gritted teeth. "Fine! Two years! And that's final. Take it or leave it."

Though it wasn't the time frame that Lauren wanted, it was still better than five months.

"Yes!" Lauren fist pumped after hearing it. She looked like she just scored a goal on football which Camila find entertaining.

"Stop acting like a fool. We still have bases to cover. So get your white ass seated." Camila commanded the girl. "So now that it's done we need to come up with a story."

"Okay. We will cover that one later because we need to watch the story behind our so called wedding. We need to come up with a story that is somehow related to what they were showing on the television."

"Fine. I agree. We also need to have a wedding ring." Camila stated which made Lauren look at her bare hands.

"Right." she agreed. "What kind of church will allow people to marry each other without a wedding ring? Remind me to hunt down the person who officiated the wedding. I'll make sure to give him a lesson." Lauren finished. Lauren took out her phone which she placed on silent because it has been constantly ringing. Her manager, assistant, parents, even Ally, her bestfriend has been ringing her. She promised to herself that she wont answer any phone call aside from her Mom unless she finds a good way to tell them how she got married.

"Lauren!" she broke out of her musings when she heard the other woman.

"Huh? What?" she asked.

"I said we need to know each other better. Tell me things about yourself. I have the right to atleast know the person that I'll be staying with for two years." she knew that Camila has a point. They really need to get to know each other befause aside from Camila's name and profession, she practically know nothing about the other girl.

"You can just google everything about me and I'll do the same for you." she said not giving a care in the world.

"Dont be an ass! You know that google wont tell me everything about you and you know that so stop being a spoiled bitch!"

"Whatever! Anyway, when it comes to living arrangement, you will be staying here with me. I have plenty of rooms to choose from. You are free to choose where you wanna stay."

"Okay!"

"Now that the basics are covered, do you have any other question before we plan out how we ended up married?"

Camila thought for a while if there's somthing else they missed.

"Oh! I need to borrow your car."

"And why is that? Are you planning to escape me?"

"God, no! Trust me , as much as I want to leave you, my reputation is on the line here." Camila answered defensively. "I need to go to the mall and buy some clothes. All my clothes are in my parents house and I just can't face them yet."

"Oh! Alright! That makes sense but I'm coming with you." Camila's eyes snapped towards Lauren. "Just making sure that you really wont escape me."

"Awwe... No need to be clingy, baby. I'm not going to leave you." teased the brunette which she earned a glare in return.

"Shut up! I'll lend you some of my clothes so that you can change. You've been wearing that since yesterday and trust me, you smell bad. I don't wanna pollute my house with your stink." she teased back and with that Lauren got up from the couch and went to her room to give the girl some clothes.

After a few hours of watching the news about them, they finally formulated the perfect lie to tell the people. They brain stormed so hard in order to stitch the story together and come up with a concrete story. After that, Lauren ordered food and got change to accompany her pretend wife to the mall.

"Hey, before we leave, I just need to remind you of one more thing." Camila said after buckling the seat belt.

"And what could that be?" Lauren asked.

"We need house rules."

"That's stupid. Why do we need that?"

"Because I want to." argued the smaller woman. "Once we arrive, I'll write a list of rules that I need you to follow."

"Oh! Hold on! Why do I need to follow it?"

"Because I said so."

 _Argh!!! This woman is so difficult. I cant believe I have to stay with her for two years._ Lauren said to herself.

"Ok, fine! But I will also create mine."

"Ok! Now drive! We dont have all day."

And with that Lauren drove out of 'their' house to go to the mall. She knew that tomorrow, things will never be the same. By tomorrow she will start to live with the crazy woman sitting on the passenger seat of her car and she couldn't help but let out a sigh.

_'Great, Just great!'_

* * *

 

**Tada! Sorry for the long wait. I had a huge Camren dry spell and needed and inspiration to write this story. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
